When She Calls
by saski chan
Summary: Tanpa sengaja malam itu mereka mengungkitnya, membuat sang lelaki kembali merengek. Namun lagi-lagi, seperti biasa sang perempuan bersikukuh, tak goyah sedikitpun, berusaha menegaskan kembali batasan mereka, tanpa disadari sesekali ia sendiripun melanggar batasan tersebut /AU/Warning Inside/


**When She Calls**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **M (Adult Themes, Implicit)**

 **Warning Inside (NTR)**

 **AU**

 **Slight Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku**

 _ **-you're already warned-**_

* * *

Naruto kembali membaca laporan bulanan yang baru saja diselesaikan staf nya. Ia harus memeriksa kembali ketepatan laporan itu sebelum dikirimkan ke perusahaan pusat, dimana perusahaan pusat itu dipimpin oleh ayahnya sendiri, Minato Namikaze yang sangat teliti dan kritis menilai kinerja anaknya sendiri. Seingatnya ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mencoba memeriksa laporan tersebut, namun baru saja setengah jalan fikirannya pasti sudah melayang entah kemana. Membuat ia harus kembali mengulang membaca dari awal.

Ia menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya. Diliriknya sekilas jam dinding diruangan besarnya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kurang lebih sudah 12 jam ia berada dikantor. Pantas saja, tubuhnya seakan sudah tak bisa bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Posisi sebagai direktur di perusahaan ini benar-benar menyita seluruh waktu dihidupnya.

Ia menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi kebesarannya lalu mulai melonggarkan dasi hitamnya dan membuka beberapa kancing kemeja abu-abu tuanya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba mencubit pangkal hidungnya guna meredakan rasa penat yang sedari tadi dirasa. Sampai tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.

Naruto membuka matanya, meraih ponsel dan melihat nama yang tertera dilayar. Seulas senyum mengembang diwajahnya, perasaan senang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Dijawabnya panggilan tersebut dengan nada riang.

"Halo, Sakura?" Ia memanggil nama sang penelepon.

 _"Naruto, kau dimana?"_ Suara antusias seorang wanita terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Dikantor, ada apa Sakura?"

 _"Aku sedang bosan, apa kau sibuk?"_ Nada wanita itu berubah manja.

"Tentu saja tidak, mau kutemani?" Cengiran khasnya kembali keluar.

Naruto membalikkan kursi besarnya. Kini dihadapannya tak lagi meja yang berisi dokumen dan berkas kantor, namun sebuah jendela kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan kota dari ketinggian 20 lantai.

 _"Iya. Apa kau sudah makan? Jangan bilang kau lembur bersama ramen-ramen mu itu ya"_ Nada Sakura terdengar marah sekaligus khawatir.

"Haha, aku tak bisa melewatkan hari tanpa ramen. Kau tahu itu" Naruto melirik lantai dimana terdapat beberapa mangkuk kosong bekas ramen instan yang ia lahap sepanjang hari ini.

 _"Kau bisa cepat mati, kalau begitu. Susah sekali memintamu paling tidak mengurangi kebiasaanmu itu"_ Sakura mulai mengomel.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan mulai mengurangi makan ramen. Berhenti mengomel, oke?" Naruto lebih memilih mengalah jikalau menyangkut berdebat dengan wanita yang terkenal keras kepala itu.

Terdengar suara gumaman sang wanita, tanda mengiyakan.

"Jadi, apa kau merindukanku?" Naruto mencoba menggoda wanita tersebut.

 _"Ha? T-Tentu saja tidak"_ Sejenak yang digoda terdengar gugup.

Naruto terkekeh, mengetahui sang wanita masih saja bertingkah tsundere.

 _"Untuk apa aku merindukan lelaki baka sepertimu?"_ Kini sang wanita terdengar kesal.

"Ah sepertinya kau lupa malam panas yang pernah kita lewati, Saku-chan" Naruto kembali menggodanya.

 _"Maaf ya, tidak pernah ada malam panas diantara kita"_ Sakura membantah Naruto.

"Oh ya? Baiklah, jika kau yang meminta. Aku akan kembali mengingatkan. Saat itu, kau sedang patah hati karena lelaki berambut merah itu memutuskanmu. Lalu kau meminta, ah memohon lebih tepatnya padaku untuk dibawa kesebuah club" Ingatannya kembali ke tiga tahun silam, saat ia dan Sakura baru saja lulus dari kuliah.

Alih-alih malu, Sakura malah tertawa. _"Iya, Tapi kau tak bisa menolaknya kan? Karena kau tak ingin mabuk pertamaku itu bersama orang lain"_

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu? Kau ingat? Kau liar sekali malam itu. Aku sampai kewalahan menjagamu" Naruto mendengus.

 _"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang orang patah hati lakukan"_ Sakura tak mau disalahkan. _"Oh ya, apa kau juga mabuk malam itu Naruto?"_ Sakura melanjutkan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tak sempat melakukan apapun karenamu. Ck, kau tidak mau duduk dikursi, hanya mau dipangkuanku" Naruto mengingat kembali betapa frustasinya dia menahan hasratnya, saat sang perempuan dipangkuannya sibuk bergoyang mengikuti irama musik yang begitu kencang malam itu. Dan kini dirasanya libidonya mulai naik karena mengenang masa-masa itu.

 _"Kurasa kau juga menikmatinya, kau memeluk pinggangku begitu erat, Naruto"_ Sakura mendecih.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, sekejap saja kau lepas kau bisa disambar orang lain" Naruto mencoba membela diri.

 _"Haha, kau bahkan menciumku, eh? Siapa yang mabuk, siapa yang lepas kontrol?"_ Nada Sakura mengejek lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Iya, ciuman pertama malam itu aku yang mulai, tapi kau ingat ciuman berikutnya? Kau seperti ingin memakanku. Ingat, bibirku sampai berdarah malam itu Sakura?" Naruto refleks menyentuh bibirnya, ingatannya kembali saat ia bercumbu dengan wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut. Baginya, tak ada yang lebih memabukkan dari mencium bibir ranum milik sang wanita tersebut.

Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tapi, kenapa bisa-bisanya setelah itu kau memintaku membawamu ke hotel?" Naruto kembali mengingat kegilaan sang wanita malam itu.

 _"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak mungkin pulang pukul 3 pagi Naruto. Lagian, ibuku tahunya aku menginap dirumah Ino"_ Sakura menggerutu.

"Apa kau tidak takut, bermalam dihotel bersama lelaki?" Celana Naruto sudah terasa sesak, ia masih ingat bagaimana Sakura malam itu, berbalut dress hitam mini yang menampakkan sebagian besar punggung mulusnya, dengan bagian depan begitu rendah hingga menampakkan belahan dadanya. Belum lagi panjang dress itu hanyalah sejengkal dari pinggul sang wanita. Lelaki mana yang tak tergiur melihatnya, untung saja malam itu dia yang menemani Sakura.

 _"Lelaki itu, kau Naruto. Untuk apa aku takut? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"_ Sakura terdengar menantang sang Lelaki.

"Cih, aku lelaki normal Sakura. Saat itu kau meminta untuk tidur diatas tubuhku! Permintaan gila seperti apa itu?" Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar, bersama Sakura memang selalu mendebarkan. Perempuan itu berekspresi sesuka dan semaunya, membuat Naruto merasa tertantang sekaligus selalu penasaran, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan perempuan itu.

 _"Haha iyakah? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang saat itu aku inginkan, Naruto"_ Tawa kembali meluncur dari bibir Sakura, kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih serius. _"Tapi benarkah kita melakukannya, Naruto?"_

"Setelah sekian lama kau menolak mengetahui apa yang terjadi malam itu, sekarang kau bertanya ingin tahu?" Ya, Apa yang terjadi malam itu hanya bisa diingat Naruto. Hanya sebagian kecil yang bisa diingat Sakura yang saat itu sudah terlalu mabuk. Naruto tak berfikir Sakura akan bertanya tentang hal satu itu suatu saat.

Saat itu, Sakura yang terbangun di keesokan harinya, mendapati dirinya dan Naruto berada di ranjang yang sama, tanpa satu helai benangpun, dengan sekujur tubuhnya penuh _kissmark_ , memilih langsung pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertidur. Hubungan keduanya merenggang sejak saat itu.

 _"Ya, aku rasa aku siap untuk mengetahui faktanya sekarang. Kita sudah terlalu jauh kan dari hari itu"_ Sakura terdengar yakin.

"Hm, baiklah" Naruto memejamkan matanya, terbayang kembali saat itu. Dia takkan pernah lupa, bagaimana perempuan itu pernah dibawah tubuhnya mendesah menyebut namanya. "Sebenarnya, iya. Kita melakukannya"

Naruto tahu, selama ini Sakura menutup mata dan menolak percaya bahwa mereka telah melakukannya. Sakura memilih menganggap bahwa apa yang terjadi malam itu tak pernah ada, dan meminta Naruto untuk melupakannya. Padahal saat itu untuk sesaat, Naruto berfikir dirinya telah berbalas kemudian menyadari Sakura memang tak pernah menganggap lebih apa yang terjadi. Terbukti dengan setelah itu ia menjauhi Naruto, hingga mereka sempat lost contact, namun entah apa yang membuat keduanya selalu saling mencari lagi jika setelah sekian lama mereka tak saling mengabari.

 _"Shit! Oh, Sakura! Kau memang gila"_ Wanita itu merutuk dirinya sendiri "Lalu kenapa kau tak mencegahnya?" Sakura menuding.

"Kau bermohon untuk ku sentuh malam itu, Sakura. Dan aku sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya"

Naruto tak berbohong, ia sudah mencoba semampunya untuk tak menyentuh wanita itu terlalu jauh, namun Sakura yang terus-terusan menggelayut manja pada dirinya membuat akal sehat lelaki itu hilang. Hingga akhirnya semua terjadi begitu saja.

 _"Haha Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lagian itu sudah lewat, lama sekali. Dan saat itu aku sedang mabuk berat"_ Sakura kembali tertawa ringan, seolah itu bukan masalah. _"Naruto, saat itu.. pertama kali untukmu bukan?"_ Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Iya aku akui, perjaka ku lepas denganmu" Naruto bersungut-sungut, dipikir berapa kalipun Naruto takkan menyesalinya. Ia melakukannya dengan perempuan yang begitu ia inginkan sejak dulu, yang selalu menjadi objek fantasi terliarnya. Meskipun sang wanita sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol, bukan salahnya kan?

 _"Kurasa untuk ukuran pertama, kau cukup hebat Naruto. Disaat aku bangun besoknya aku merasa begitu ngilu"_

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Tentu saja Sakura merasa begitu, ia akui itu adalah malam terliar yang pernah ia alami. Mereka beradu diri begitu hebatnya, berusaha memuaskan satu sama lain, saling mendesah hingga berteriak menyebutkan nama satu sama lain, mereka melupakan semua batasan kala itu.

"Apa kau ingat, Sakura? Kau menyatakan kau mencintaiku malam itu" Naruto mencoba mengungkit masalah perasaan.

 _"Pengaruh alkohol memang luar biasa"_ Sakura menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu dari dulu, Sakura" Naruto seakan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berkata begitu.

 _"Kau sudah mendapatkanku"_ Sakura berucap enteng.

Naruto tersenyum meringis. Wanita kesayangannya ini selalu begitu. Tak bisa menganggap serius segala tentang Naruto.

"Kalau aku bilang aku masih menyukaimu, bagaimana?" Naruto memancing.

 _"Kau sudah punya yang sempurna"_ Lagi-lagi Sakura membelokkan maksud Naruto.

"Aku tak butuh yang sempurna. Aku mau kau, Sakura" Naruto berucap frustasi.

 _"Kau sudah berjanji akan membahagiakannya"_ Sakura berucap pelan, nadanya tenang tampak takkan goyah.

"Aku masih berharap bisa bersamamu" Naruto masih bermohon.

 _"Selamanya, kau akan jadi seseorang spesialku, takkan terganti. Kau sahabat terbaikku"_ Sakura terdengar menekankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Tenggorokan Naruto terasa tercekat. Ia sudah jatuh hati pada Sakura sejak lama, sejak pertama kali bertemu saat pendaftaran kuliah. Seiring berjalan waktu mereka menjadi sahabat dekat, Naruto terus berada di sisinya, termasuk rela mendengarkan segala cerita Sakura tentang kekasihnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengungkapkan perasaan, namun Sakura bersikukuh. Ia hanya ingin Naruto tetap menjadi sahabatnya.

"Hm, iya. Aku mengerti Sakura"

Naruto tak pernah mengerti. Terkadang Sakura bisa bertingkah cemburu saat Naruto berkencan dengan wanita lain, sementara dia sendiri mempunyai kekasih. Terkadang wanita itu mencemaskannya melebihi ia mencemaskan kekasihnya sendiri. Bahkan Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk Naruto daripada bersama kekasihnya. Namun, ia masih berkeras kepala kalau ia hanya ingin bersahabat dengan Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah menuruti dan mengikuti segala kemauan perempuan itu. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa ingin memilikinya, berharap terus bisa bersama perempuan itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura menemukan pengganti kekasihnya terdahulu, yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Ya, Sakura Haruno sudah berganti menjadi Sakura Uchiha.

 _"Naruto, bel ku berbunyi. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah pulang"_

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kau bisa meneleponku kapanpun kau mau" Naruto merasa hatinya sakit, membayangkan sang perempuan akan bersama pemilik resminya sebentar lagi.

 _"Iya, dear. Bye"_

Terdengar nada telepon yang terputus. Naruto diam sesaat, menatap layar handphonenya. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha untuk melupakan sang perempuan, namun seperti saat tadi, jika sang perempuan sesekali menelepon. Dia takkan bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengangkatnya, dan selalu akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kembali merengek menginginkan Sakura. Dia tak pernah tahu bagaimana lepas dari perempuan yang kini jadi istri orang tersebut.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menetralkan kembali fikiran dan hatinya. Ia mencoba mengalihkan fikirannya, memikirkan sesosok perempuan yang kini pasti sedang menunggunya dirumah. Perempuan yang sudah bersabar menghadapinya, yang menerimanya, Hinata, yang sudah setahun belakangan ini menjadi istrinya.

Naruto membalikkkan kursi besarnya, kembali menghadap meja. Namun sesuatu membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Hinata?!" Naruto membelalakkan matanya, melihat wanita bermata mutiara itu duduk didepan mejanya. Wajahnya basah oleh air matanya sendiri, menyiratkan betapa ia terluka. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba menahan suara tangisnya.

"Hinata, sejak kapan kau disini?" Naruto bertanya panik.

"Na..Naruto.. Kau.. Kau pernah bercinta dengan Sakura?" Perempuan itu terisak. "K-Kau.. kau masih mencintainya" Hinata menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya, tangisannya semakin keras.

"Mati aku" Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, sepertinya Hinata sudah mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Sakura tadi.

.

.

Sakura melenguh pelan. Peluh menetes dari dahinya, menandakan betapa sedang panasnya tubuhnya sekarang. Ia menaik turunkan pinggulnya, mencoba mereguk kenikmatan diatas tubuh polos seorang lelaki berambut hitam. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, segala rasa nikmat yang ia rasa seperti membutakannya.

Suara erangan terdengar sesekali dari bibir lelaki tersebut, mati-matian dia berusaha menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak di bawah sana. Matanya fokus melihat perempuan bersurai merah muda yang sedang berada diatas tubuhnya, memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke membiarkan wanita itu mencari nikmatnya, sebelum sebentar lagi ia akan membalikkan posisi dan menghajar wanita itu habis-habisan.

Terdengar dering sebuah handphone yang terus-terusan berbunyi sedari tadi, yang diacuhkan oleh keduanya. Hingga yang kesekian kalinya, membuat sang lelaki bersuara.

"Sakuraah.. handphone mu"

Sang perempuan tak peduli, ia malah semakin liar menggerakkan tubuhnya, desahannya memenuhi kamar besar bercat putih tersebut.

"Sial!" Sasuke mendesis. Ia mencoba mengalihkan fokus ke handphone Sakura yang masih saja berdering. Digapainya benda persegi yang berada dimeja samping tempat tidur, dengan segera diangkatnya panggilan tersebut.

 _"Sakura, aku membutuhkanmu"_ Suara baritone seorang lelaki sukses membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menyebut nama sang penelepon.

Sukses membuat tubuh Sakura diam dan membeku. Kini mata onyx Sasuke menatapnya tajam seolah akan membunuhnya.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Maafkan author yang membuat Narusaku jadi naughty begini. Author hanya ingin keluar dari zona aman sesekali. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, semua review berisi ide, saran dan masukan akan author dengarkan untuk segala perbaikan – Saski Chan_


End file.
